Syrupy Thick And Sickly Sweet
by The-Afterhour-Panic
Summary: After a messy breakup with Gilbert, Roderich decides to take a trip to America where he spends a few days brooding in his hotel room. He gets a call from Alfred who asks to see him. "Just for coffee." What are his motives? Is Roderich really going to give in into the younger country's desires?


_**Syrupy Thick And Sickly Sweet**_

 _An Amestria Oneshot_

 _Written By:_ The_Afterhours

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Roderich hummed softly to himself; it wasn't anything in particular, just something he occasionally did when he had his mind on things. He was in almost uncharacteristically high spirits this morning. He was meeting with Alfred at some small cafe. It wasn't anything formal, as Alfred had told him the day before, only casual, something between the both of them. Roderich hadn't questioned the reasoning. Alfred knew Roderich was within his own borders, countries know when another has passed into their borders, Roderich was on business here in New York and Alfred was simply in town. The blonde had called him and offered to treat him to a coffee between friends after he was done with whatever he was here to do. Roderich had accepted without as much as a second thought.

He let out a soft sigh, silently glad he had brought an umbrella. The soft patter of the light rain hitting and rolling off his umbrella was soothing. He had always loved the rain, it was always refreshing. It put him at ease as he continued his walk down a crowded sidewalk. It was rather cold out today but at least not windy like it had been the day before.

The cafe was just as Alfred had described it, it was nestled nicely against two larger buildings in a quieter part of the bustling city, it was small and cozy with few but large windows that looked out into the street and park that was across the street. It looked homely enough. A worker greeted him eagerly when he entered, a doorbell chimed to announce his entrance. There were a few tables and booths and even a small couch with bookshelf next to it. There weren't many people there, the ones that were either reading, on a laptop, or quietly chatting.

The Austrian bit his lip and tugged sheepishly at his scarf with a gloved hand as he looked around. He finally spotted Alfred sitting alone at one of the booths near the back, violet eyes meeting sky blue as they made eye contact briefly before Alfred looked away. Roderich closed his umbrella and shook off what little water was still on it before going to sit across from Alfred in their private booth. He placed his umbrella off to the side and greeted Alfred politely.

"Well good morning to you too, want anything? I heard how you Austrians really love your coffee!" Alfred said with his signature grin. But before Roderich could protest or even say anything, Alfred eagerly called over the man that was behind the counter. "Get me a chocolate milkshake and a..." He trailed off, nodding at Roderich to prompt an answer.

"A regular coffee will be fine, thank you." He asked politely with a small smile. The worker jotted it all down onto a notepad and walked off.

Alfred's grin only grew. "So."

Roderich rolled his eyes playfully. "All Austrians love coffee?" He repeated.

The blonde's smile faltered. "Well, at least I know _you_ do."

"Because I just ordered it?" He pointed out as he raised a fine brow.

Alfred relaxed, his easy smile returning. "Because you always make some in the break room during meetings between us counties or you bring your own. That and it's a pretty well-known fact about you. You seem like a coffee guy anyway." He explained.

Roderich couldn't help but find the American's smile contagious. "Well if we're going to make assumptions about each other based on only seeing each other at meetings a couple of times a year, I'll make one too, _ja_?" The worker came back then, he left their drinks and some creamer for Roderich's coffee then excused himself after being thanked.

Alfred said nothing and watched him expectantly, twirling a straw in between his fingers.

Roderich pushed aside the small creamer cups and opted to reach out for the sugar cubes. He dunked a couple into his coffee and stirred it idly, something so mechanic and natural for him. "You like your junk food and...You're a coffee lover as well?"

Alfred paused, caught mid-sip of his milkshake. "That's too easy, you didn't even try!" He pointed out with a laugh. "Alright, so you don't know much about me or just don't pay attention during our meeting." He says in a matter-the-fact-ly tone. "But I know about _you_." He smiles, sapphire blue eyes sparkling excellently.

Roderich rolled his eyes, finding himself staring at those blue orbs. "I know you as well, who doesn't? But alright, go ahead and try." He says, finding it a challenge almost. What could this young country know of him? Roderich hardly stood out during meetings and wasn't very active during them, if anything Alfred practically acted as a magnet for the spotlight.

The blonde stretches his arms over his arms and crackles his knuckles, watching the Austrian drink his coffee calmly, almost as if showing off his lean yet muscular and youthful body. He leans in on his elbows, comfortably looking down on Roderich under his blonde eyelashes. "You love sweets. Especially chocolate. I'm willing to bet that your coffee there-" He motions to the mug held in between the brunette's slender work calloused fingers. "Is over sweetened. Let's see...what else...You're really into sports. Anything having to do with snow, horseback riding, and socc-"

Roderich decided to stop him right there, not because of the accuracy of Alfred's observations, actually, he was quite amused by it, but because of.. "That's not what it's called." He murmurs, setting down the mug, resisting the urge to smile again, his defenses up once again.

"Fine. Futbol, whatever, man." The blonde clicks his tongue. "You know what I mean. But look, here's what I'm trying to say. We have a lot in common. A lot more than you might think." He offers with a smile as if just that would charm Roderich.

 _Going to take a lot more than just that_ , Roderich thinks. "So you're trying to get on my good side are you? Taking advantage of the fact that I'm within your borders? And for what? I have nothing to offer you." He says, deciding to go hard on him, his eyes dullening and graying interest.

Alfred shook his head. "That's not it at all. I just want to get to know you, Roddy." He says a bit more softly, holding the brunette's violet gaze in his own. Roderich's fine brows furrowed in response, an offense. It almost reminded him of a great stag; standing proudly in his field, large, tall, slim, ageless, strange violet eyes, power in his rack, and stubborn. But ready to dart away at the slightest sign of danger. He had seen it many mornings, out grazing among the dew-damp blades of grass.

Roderich's lips quirked slightly, showing hints of a frown. "Why? Did someone put you up to this?" He asked suspicion in his tone, nearly demanding it. Violet orbs glowing softly under the somewhat dim lighting of the cafe, unnatural yet perfectly natural for all personifications like himself. "I have no time for silly, inexperienced idiots!"

"Aw come now, Roddy...You don't mind if I call you 'Roddy', right?" Again, Alfred gave him little to no time to reply. "But really, think about it. I would never ask someone out for coffee just to mess with them." He explained, his voice softening a bit. "Roderich." He said his name in what sounded like fondness. "Roderich, would you give me a chance? Look, I heard about what happened in your last relationship...I only want to help you. Man to man." The blonde spoke with a sincere smile on his boyish face.

The Austrian said nothing, his confidence faltering. Alfred took this as a sign to go on. "I want to make up to you what _he_ did. Will you let me? Or we can do this casually. I don't care what but I want to be something to you, not just an acquaintance..."

Roderich took a moment to think it over, feeling somewhat trapped. At this point, he didn't care. He had been reckless these past few days, miserable with himself, what was one more wrong turn? He internally shrugged, giving in to the younger man. He reached for the blonde's milkshake. And with a lazy smile, he took a small sip, humming in approval at the sweet taste.

Alfred watched him with heavy eyelids, biting his lip as those cornflower blue orbs of his coyly sparkled behind blonde lashes. "If this is how you conduct international meetings then I'll make sure not to doze off anymore." He joked dryly.

"You wish, you fool." Roderich murmured with a huff as he set down the glass.

"Whatever ya say, Roddy."

"Don't use that so freely...And I hope that you more to offer me other than just coffee." Roderich said carefully, bringing the now considerably cooler coffee to his lips.

"So that's a yes then? You're givin' me mixed signals here." Alfred confessed with a sigh, shoving his hands in his jacket's pockets.

Roderich was quiet then, finishing his coffee and standing. He casually dusted his clothing then straightened his scarf. He picked up his umbrella. "Well, you know this place a lot better than I do, I'm sure you'll make a fine guide. I've never really had a good look around here. How about it, Alfred? Make it worth my time?" He asked easily, hugging himself.

Alfred grinned to himself and stood, pulling out his wallet. "I'm sure I will, Roddy."


End file.
